Confessions
by Pulp Fiction
Summary: Sam has an all-out crush on Freddie, but when Carly finds out, she can't wait to make Sam jealous. It'll be funny, right? But could Carly's "harmless plan" ruin their friendship? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Unhappy Birthday

Open Minded #1

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly!! (duh) So please don't sue me!!**

**This is my first ever iCarly fic so everyone please go easy on me.**

**Summary: Sam has an all-out crush on Freddie. It might even be love. But when Carly finds out, all she cares about is making Sam jealous, even though she doesn't feel anything towards Freddie. She doesn't know how much she's hurting both Sam and Freddie. Will Carly's "harmless plan" affect the threesome's friendship in the long run?**

**Confessions**

**Chapter One**

**Unhappy Birthday**

Sam peeled back the wrapping paper, holding her breath. Since the birthday present was from her mother, she wasn't expecting much. She had asked for a skateboard again, just like last year, but what were the odds of that ever happening?

As she peeled back the last of the green wrapping paper, Sam let out a dejected sigh. No skateboard. Instead she was holding in her hands a bright pink book without any writing on the cover. She flipped through the pages. Totally blank. She knew was this was. A diary. A stupid, girly, confess-all diary.

"Well?" Mom asked. "What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam forced the most sincere smile she could muster. "It's, uh, great, Mom," she lied. "Really great." Even if Sam could be really rude and blunt sometimes, the one person whose feelings she made sure never to hurt were her mom's – even when Mom gave her the worst birthday present in history.

"I'm so glad," Mom said, looking relieved. She smiled at Sam. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thanks, Mom," Sam said, smiling sincerely. "I'm, um, gonna go to my room now. Oh, and one more thing, Mom."

"Yeah?" Mom asked.

"Don't call me Sammy." Mom smiled.

It had started to rain by the time Sam walked into her bedroom, closing the door and turning on her bedroom light. It was only four in the afternoon on a Saturday but already it was pretty dark outside. Sam wasn't surprised. It was Seattle, after all.

She hopped onto her bed, examining the horrid pink diary in her hands. It really was a nice gift – or it would have been if she was her best friend, Carly. Sam considered giving the gift to Carly, but rejected it quickly, realizing her mother would get suspicious.

With a sigh, wondering what she was doing, Sam picked up her favorite purple pen from her nightstand, opened the diary, and began to write.

**Man, who knew that I'd ever be writing in such an ugly diary? One that's PINK, by the way. Carly is more suited for these types of things. But it makes my mom happy, at least.**

**Speaking of Carly, she can really annoy me sometimes. I mean, she's my best friend and all, and she's really great to be around most of the time, but sometimes when it's just the two of us she teases me about Freddie. One time she did it in front of Freddie and I nearly died of embarrassment. He was blushing, too. Carly just thought it was hilarious and started cackling.**

**It's not that I like Freddie or anything like that – NO WAY!! I don't think I really hate him, though. I mean, I kind of thought I used to, but not anymore. He can actually be really funny sometimes, and his eyes… Wow, that was weird.**

**But for some reason I always feel a little MAD when Freddie drools over Carly or whatever. It's weird and I don't know why it happens. Sometimes I start to wonder why he would like HER anyway, she can be so mean sometimes. And then I feel guilty for being a bad friend, even though Carly doesn't know about it. Am I a bad friend? I don't really mean it; she's not all that mean. She used to be kind of mean when we were like 8 (she always stole my chocolate bars) but she's been over that for ages.**

**But still, I just think it's ridiculous when Freddie gets all crazy over Carly. I wonder if that's why I'm so mean to him all the time…**

Sam stared down in horror at what she had just written. It had taken up a page and a half. Who ever would have imagined that she'd spill her heart and soul out to a girly dumb pink diary?

In the heat of the moment Sam dropped her pen and angrily flung the diary across her room. It banged against the wall, causing everything in her room to shake a bit.

_Wow, that was totally uncalled for_, Sam thought as she stood up to get the diary. She just wasn't used to being all girly and emotional like that. Plus what she had written had surprised Sam. Did she really think that Carly could be mean sometimes? Well…yeah, she did. Carly gave Sam a hard time quite a bit, but she always did it jokingly…

Sam wondered if she was jealous. But jealous of what? She sighed, putting her face in her hands. She was getting a huge headache.

**So, tell me what you think. There's a lot more of Carly and Freddie in the next chapter and more of Sam's diary…**


	2. Chapter 2: Diary

Open Minded #1

**I'm really liking this story so far so I'm gonna add the second chapter right now. Again, tell me what you think. This chapter involves more of Sam's diary and a lot of Carly and Freddie.**

**Chapter Two**

**Diary**

On Monday morning Sam was feeling better after her birthday. In fact, she was feeling a lot happier. Mom had been really nice all weekend and some of the other presents she had gotten Sam were really cool.

Carly was also acting very nice that day.

"Hey, Sam!" she said to her when they met at the lockers that morning. "Happy late birthday! So what does it feel like to be fourteen?"

Sam shrugged. "Pretty much the same as it feels to be thirteen, I guess." She smiled at her friend as she opened her locker.

As Sam put her backpack inside and pulled out one of her books she caught sight of her pink diary. She wasn't sure why she had brought it to school. It certainly wasn't like Sam to spill her thoughts and feelings in the first place, much less bring this out-of-character dumb diary to school. Yet here it was…

"Come on," Carly said, snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "We don't want to be late to class."

As they started walking to class Freddie caught up with them.

"Hi, Carly!" he exclaimed, grinning dopily at her. He started asking her about her weekend, and Sam felt a strange twinge in her stomach that she couldn't explain. _He doesn't even acknowledge me_, she thought bitterly as they stepped into the classroom.

Sam wasn't really paying attention in class that morning. She occasionally shot an insult to Freddie in between classes. The day was pretty normal.

During study hall Freddie was all over Carly. It made Sam sick. She felt her stomach churn as she watched Carly giggle over something that Freddie had said.

"I think I'm going to the bathroom," Sam said, standing up and pushing her chair back. "I'll be right back." Neither Freddie nor Carly noticed that Sam had left.

Sam wasn't sure what had come over her, but almost on autopilot she found herself grabbing her diary from her locker and running to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. She burst in, glad to find that it was empty.

Sam bent over the sinks and began scribbling furiously, just like a girly-girl.

**Sometimes Carly makes me so mad. It's really stupid and she didn't even do anything. But I just can't stand it when Freddie gives her a ton of attention, trying to impress her and stuff, and she eats it right up, loving all the attention. She doesn't even like Freddie more than a friend, but she's leading him on, sort of. She just loves getting noticed. Sometimes I think Carly is a little (or maybe a lot) more vein than she ever lets on.**

**I'm just mad because I want to protect Freddie, right? I don't want him getting hurt or anything…right? But that's kind of weird…because I don't like Freddie. Well, I've been thinking about it more lately, and maybe I DO like him as a friend now…it's a possibility. And JUST a friend. It'll be a cold day in hell when I like Freddie more than a friend. LOL.**

**But lately I've been thinking about that, too. Today I caught myself thinking about Freddie's EYES. Weird, huh? The problem is…his eyes ARE kind of cute. And his hair, too…**

**I'm sickening myself. What if I like Freddie more than a friend? That would certainly make things REALLY weird. But I can't help it. I'll just keep on being mean to him and he'll never suspect a thing…and neither will Carly.**

**I mean, after all, it'll pass quickly, probably. It's just a crush…oh, my, God, I can't believe I wrote that.**

**Sigh. I can't stop thinking about Freddie. This is one big crush, if that's what it is.**

Sam jumped and dropped her pen in the sink as the bathroom door opened. She let out a sigh of relief as she realized it was only Carly.

"Hey," Carly said. "We were wondering where you were. Freddie was worried about you." Carly's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Sam felt her stomach lurch for a moment before she remembered that Carly was just teasing her again.

"Uh, I was just going to the bathroom," Sam stammered quickly, shoving the diary into the sink so Carly couldn't see it. "Um, I'm just on my way out." Sam grabbed her pen and diary and dashed out of the bathroom, not even noticing when her diary slipped out of her hands.

Carly noticed, though. And as the bathroom door banged shut she bent down and picked it up.

"What's this?" she said to herself. "Surely it couldn't belong to Sam?"

Carly opened the diary and began to read, and it became very clear that the diary belonged to Sam.

A smile formed on Carly's face by the time she finished reading the two entries. Sam had a crush on Freddie? Oh, this was too good. All thoughts of Sam's friendship, the friendship that had lasted since diapers, slipped out of her mind as Carly's brain began to think of a million different ways to upset Sam with this knowledge.

She could blackmail Sam…no...she could tell Freddie…no, Carly had an even better idea!

Carly laughed a little bit as she tucked the diary into her purse. Sam and Freddie would never know what hit them.

**Carly's little plan gets explained in the next chapter, and no, she's not evil or anything like that, she just wants to give Sam a hard time about her crush on Freddie. More will be revealed later on in the story…**


End file.
